The day Harry made his own potion
by kayleigh24
Summary: When you’re bad in potions, you should never just mix any ingredients. However, screwing up sometimes can lead to interesting events. Harry/Draco
1. part 1

Two drops of phoenix tears, stir three times to the right, add an other incredibly rare ingredient, stir four times to the left, listen to Snape yelling at you… Wait what? Harry looked at the piece of parchment that Hermione left for him. And as if Snape knew that was his clue, he looked up at Harry.

"Mister Potter, you can't possibly be done yet, so what excuse do you have this time for stopping?"

"Nothing sir." Harry responded, knowing fully well that if he said anything else, Snape would once again deduct points like there was no tomorrow. He looked at the piece of parchment again, only to find it gone. He looked around him and saw Malfoy smirking at him. Malfoy walked towards him.

"Troubles with your potion?"

"None at all, you?" Harry was determined not to let Malfoy know he had no clue how to do this potion without Hermione's little cheat parchment, even though he knew Malfoy probably had it.

"So you won't be needing this then?" Malfoy grinned at him, while he held the piece of parchment in the air and set it on fire with a little spell.

Harry sighed, he should have seen it coming, so now he really had to do it all by himself. He turned his back on Malfoy and took a ingredients from the self that he thought he needed.

9 feathers of something disturbing, stir a few times to the uhh…left? Just add a little of this, cut a little bit of that and throw it in. Stir a few times more to the uhh…right, yeah the right is probably right we just had the left. Just adding this, and then it should be done. He graped a vial and poured it in. Walked up to Snape and turned it in.

"Mister Potter, what might this be?"

"The nerves potion?"

"No actually it is not, it is not even close. The nerves potion is supposed to be blue, yours is green. The nerves potion is not supposed to bubble, but somehow yours does. The nerves potion is not supposed to have a significant smell, yours smells like…well strawberries. So in conclusion one could conclude that this is in fact not the nerves potion."

"Maybe I made a little miscalculation, or it could be a different form of a nerves potion that just has a better smell." Harry knew the moment he said that, that one way or an other, he was screwed.

"Well mister Potter, if you know it so well, drink it and we'll see what happens." Snape smiled at him evilly. "Or, I could deduct more points."

Without thinking it over Harry drank the entire vial empty. He shook his head from the side effect, which was a little drowsiness and a little headache. Which was soon followed by the ability to no longer being able to stand on his feet.

--

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me…Harry??"

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked into Hermione's worried eyes.

"Oh thank god you're alright, how do you feel?"

Harry thought about that question for awhile. Obviously he was lying in the hospital wing, but he didn't feel like anything was wrong with him. He felt better, he felt good.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I feel fine." Madam Pomfrey looked at him and after a little examination of a half hour she too could only conclude that he was fine. So she had to let him go. Harry walked through the halls on his way to his first class. When of course fate had to bother him again, with the best measures fate had: Draco Malfoy.

Before Malfoy could even open his mouth Harry knew exactly what he wanted to say to the prick, and had every intention to share this with him.

"What do you want now? I don't have a cheat note for walking through the halls that you can burn. So what can it possibly be this time?" Malfoy looked at him for a moment.

"Uh, I wasn't up to uh anything." Harry looked at Malfoy like he was the lowest scum of the earth, walked by him and ignored him for the rest of the day. Which irritated Malfoy to his very core.

--

Harry walked down the stairs on his way to breakfast, he looked totally different. His hair was no longer untameable, he no longer needed glasses and he wore clothes which showed his nicely formed muscles that were formed through Quiditch over the years.

"My god, you look good Harry." Hermione looked at her friend, while wondering if he ever had looked that good. Harry smiled at her in a different, unknown way.

"I know." Was his only response. As he opened the doors to the great hall. He walked to the spot where he always sat with a knew found confidence. As soon as Ginny saw him she walked over and sat down next to him.

She scotched over to him and turned to him, sitting closely as she whispered in his ear. "Harry, seeing you like this makes me want you, I want to see you naked on my bed, while I fur fill your every desire." Harry stood up from his seat, and spoke clear and loud. "Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested, no matter what you offer me in bed or on the kitchen table, I simply can and will do better." With this he left the table.

Just before he walked out of the great hall he realized that everyone was staring at him He turned around and said: "You like the show?" and walked away.

Ginny was blushing at the table, now that everyone was looking at her. Blaise Zabini walked over to her.

"What do you do on the kitchen table?" He smiled at her seductively. She turned even more red.

"What I do on the kitchen table is only meant for Harry." She stood up and wanted to walk away as well when Blaise held her back. He leaned forward and said: "I don't mind it if he's there as well." Suddenly Ginny smiled at him. She knew Harry had a secret, they were dating and suddenly he told her he didn't want her anymore. After her he could have gotten all the girls he wanted, but he never did. If you combine this information with the fact that Harry had always had an obsession with Draco. One could say that Harry might be considered gay, or at least bi.

"You know Blaise that might just work. What do you have in mind?" Blaise smiled at her, he knew that if he put Potter into the equation she would think differently, plus he looked really hot today.

--

_**Authors note: The rated M part next chap :P**_


	2. part 2

"And GO" Madam Hootch had given the start sign of the match of Gryffindor against Slytherin. Draco spun into the air and was already vividly busy with finding the snitch. Harry however was hovering low above the ground. Not making any movements, and with no intention of getting of the ground anytime soon. This startled Draco a bit. So he too lowered and hovered above the ground.

"Potter, what are you doing, this is a match you know." Draco yelled at Harry.

"And somehow, here you are, doing exactly the same as me." Harry smiled almost seductively at Draco and flew a few meters towards him.

"All I wanted was to beat you in a fair match, and it's not fair if you just quit." Harry looked at him for a second, spun to the right flew a good twenty meters spun again, did some sort of flip and flew back to Draco.

"Wow impressive…you really got me there." Draco said, not leaving the sarcasm out of his voice. Harry held up his hand and let out a tiny gold ball.

"Guess I did got you there." Harry smiled and stepped of his broom and walked towards the showers. While the rest of his team was still in the air, grasping over the fact that they had never won that fast.

Draco sighed, he hated the new Potter, he hated the old one as well, but this one was even worse. This one was arrogant and somehow good at everything and sexy as hell. Although he would never admit that to him of course. Draco threw his broom to the ground angrily and picked it up again because honestly he needed that broom. While mumbling under his breath he walked towards the Slytherin showers.

He took of his clothes and threw them in the corner. He turned on the shower and stepped under it. Letting the water wash away all of his worries and the loss against Gryffindor, again. He turned around and was shocked to see Harry standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, still shocked because he was sure he was alone and usually had such a good hearing sense.

"I actually wanted to get you again." Harry said while stepping in the showers as well, moving in dangerously close to Draco. The water was running down his robes, clinging on his body. Making it not to difficult to see his well formed abbes.

"You wanted to do what?" Draco asked, his voice a little shaking, hoping Harry wouldn't notice it though. Harry decided not to give an answer, but instead discarding himself of his robes. Making Draco wonder if Harry always had only a boxer shorts on underneath his robes. Harry stepped closer to Draco, their bodies almost touching. Harry put his hands on Draco's hips, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco asked, now knowing for sure that his voice sounded shaky and that there was no way Harry couldn't have heard.

"For once, would you just shut up, relax, and let things happen." Draco had no time to think about it, because Harry started attacking Draco's neck. No longer leaving butterfly kisses but now leaving marks all over his neck. Sucking gently at first and then biting down, kissing the spot gently as the finish. Malfoy moaned softly, then bit on his lips to suppress it.

Harry lowered his head as he started leaving a trial of butterfly kisses over Draco's chest, lowering down to his stomach. Dipping his tongue in his bellybutton. Making Draco moan softly again. Harry went down a little lower, his hands cupping Draco's balls. Draco couldn't keep it anymore and let out a moan, and a not to soft one as well. Harry's tongue slid swiftly over Draco's length. Making Draco grasp Harry's hair. Harry slid his tongue over Draco's length again, while gently massaging Draco's balls.

"Harry, please…" Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes filled with lust. Harry gave Draco a smile and took in Draco's entire length. Sucked hard and went back up again, just before removing his mouth from Draco's length he slid his tongue across the slit. Harry let his head bob up and down. Until he felt Draco's body shiver. He felt that he was going to come soon. And Harry couldn't let that happen just yet.

Harry gave one last lick and went back up, looking a confused Draco in the eye. Harry kissed Draco on the lips. First softly and then more aggressive. Licking Draco's under lip for asking for permission which he got almost immediately. Tongues battling for dominance, Harry let Draco win, as he was too busy removing his boxer. Keeping Draco occupied with the kiss as he silently cast a spell to lube up Draco. He gently pushed one finger in Draco's tight hole. After a little while he pushed in an other and found the sensitive spot in Draco's body. Making Draco cry out loud, moaning into the kiss.

When Harry felt that he had prepared Draco enough he pulled Draco's legs up. Positioning his cock for Draco's entrance. Slowly pushing himself in. When he was fully in Draco he waited a while, for Draco to get used to the feeling of being filled with him and so that he wouldn't come himself on the spot.

When Draco gave Harry a sloppy kiss he took it as a sign to continue. He pulled out of Draco, and rammed himself in again, earning a cry from Draco. He did that again, only faster, and again. He kissed Draco, repositioned himself. And pushed into Draco again, finding that spot in Draco that made him make those beautiful sounds. Draco griped Harry's hands and putted them on his shaft, giving a small hint to Harry. Harry let his hand go up and down Draco's shaft, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. He kept on hitting that spot in Draco until Draco came. When Draco's walls tightened around him, he couldn't keep on going anymore and came in Draco.

Harry waited a second and pulled himself out of Draco. Harry smiled softly at him.

"I love getting to you." Harry said to Draco and then turned around. Griped his boxers and robes from the ground. And left the showers, leaving a shocked and oddly satisfied Draco behind.

--

Harry went back to the Gryffindor towers and found to his shock a Ginny and Blaise rolling around on the sofa in front of the fire. She was kissing him like she had never kissed Harry.

"Uh guys, do you mind taking it up to your room?" Harry asked.

"You want to join?" Blaise asked.

"Nah, already had sex and I already had Ginny, that just leaves you and, well, I am not interested in just any Slytherin." Harry walked upstairs to his room, lied down on his bed and fell asleep immediately. Unlike a certain Slytherin who was tossing and turning all night.

--

The next day Harry didn't even so much look at Draco, which pissed him off more then anything else ever did. And made Draco do incredibly stupid stuff just to get Harry's attention.

At potions, Draco volunteered to work with Harry, however Snape didn't like it at all, and teamed him up Pansy…oh joy.

In the halls Draco accidentally bumped in to Harry, every time. And at dinner Draco kept looking at Harry, however Harry never looked back at him.

These foolish games lasted for three whole days when Draco had just had it. Draco just wasn't the person who usually ignored. Draco was the kind of person who was adored, looked up to and not at all ignored. So in the middle through dinner Draco finally realized that enough was enough.

He walked up to the Gryffindor table and walked straight up to Harry. Looking intensely fierce.

"As much as I had fun as well when you are getting me, I will not take this attitude towards me, so explain yourself."

"What do you want me to explain Draco?" Harry asked, noticing the angry, anxiety but also fear in Draco's voice, and also noticing that Draco did not notice the using of his given name.

"Explain to me why you all of a certain ignore me, why you haven't said squat to me since, well you know, why I can't seem to get you out of my head, why I haven't slept for three days, why...did you just called my Draco?"

"Yes, well you're name is Draco right? Or would you prefer I called you something different, sweetie, honey that kind of stuff?"

Draco questionably at him for a second. Harry closed the distance between them and kissed him in the middle of the great hall. He kissed him passionately and then whispered in his ear: "I knew it would drive you crazy and come to me." Harry kissed him again, now receiving not only Draco's full attention and participation but also cheering voices from everyone sitting in the hall.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "I guess this means that I won't be getting Harry anymore." Hermione stared at the girl for a few seconds and then said: "You've got Blaise now, you don't have time for Harry anymore." Which earned a smile from the red head.

Harry smiled at Draco, smiled at his new found boyfriend. Wondering if he would have ever had the courage to do what he did before he drank that potion of his and had this new confidence. As if Draco felt what Harry thought he said:

"I kinda liked that potion of yours, guess you're not that bad in potions after all."

"Want me to make you one too?"

"Hell no!"

--

_**The End**_


End file.
